


Words written in red

by Little_Firestar84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and flash fics, cross-posted on the mentalist communities on Live Journal and the paint it red forum</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Divine intervention

**Author's Note:**

> For Red Fi, prompt: light. On the Paint it red forum.

It caught him off guard, the way the light played with her features, surrounding her like an halo, like she was some kind of divine vision.

He stared at her in awe, and she stared at him back, clearly worried, a “what the…?” expression printed on her face.

He decided there and then that he couldn’t hide his emotions behind a mask any longer, because it was a sign. It had to be. 

So, he kissed her.

They parted and he went back to his car like nothing had happened, she stared at him, unable to process what had passed.

  



	2. Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tromana, cross-posted on mentalistbbvent community for the fourth drabble tag. Prompt: What should I do without you?

He had never thought about his life after Red John. Mostly, because he had never assumed there was going to be actually one. The few times he did, though, she was always there. He knew that she was the only one he could have possibly moved on with.  
But then, Red John had changed the rules, and Jane had been left with the worst punishment. The enemy had fallen, he had risen victorious but Teresa had paid the ultimate price.  
Life wasn't worth anything without her in it.  
He gulped down all the pills and fell asleep on her grave.

  



	3. Make them laugh- for Kathiann

It had been days since they had worked the case but Lisbon's mood hadn't improved yet. Jane wasn't surprised, though, he wasn't at his best when children were involved too. But it didn't mean he had to like it. When Lisbon was sad he felt the same. He needed her laughter, her smile, to feel better. She was like warm sunlight for him. He knew it was egoistical but he couldn't help it.   
Even if Lisbon already knew what was going to happen, when the origami frog jumped she still laughed. Looking at her from the door, Jane smiled sincere.


	4. the 4th of July si just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th of July is just another day- prompted by Kathiann

For murderers the 4th of July was just another day, so Lisbon still ended up staying late. The team had already left, so when she left her office she was alone. She looked at Jane's couch and found it was vacant. She wasn't surprised: he spent all his time in the attic. She decided to say goodnight, but when she opened the door she found him looking at the fireworks, lost in his thoughts and fascinated like a child.   
She went at his side and accepted the beer he offered her. In comfortable silence, they looked at the show.


	5. the 4th of July si just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th of July is just another day- prompted by Kathiann

For  
murderers the 4th of July was just another day, so Lisbon still ended  
up staying late. The team had already left, so when she left her office  
she was alone. She looked at Jane's couch and found it was vacant. She  
wasn't surprised: he spent all his time in the attic. She decided to  
say goodnight, but when she opened the door she found him looking at  
the fireworks, lost in his thoughts and fascinated like a child.   
She  
went at his side and accepted the beer he offered her. In comfortable  
silence, they looked at the show.


	6. Speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Trust me", as prompted by Tromana on the Mentalistbbvent community

 

The first time they had met, she thought it was so easy to know him, but then she understood there was more than it met the eye with Patrick Jane. He was mysterious, enigmatic, controlled, hiding always hisemotions behind a mask of false cheerfulness.  But then time had passed again, and she got to really know him. They didn’t even need words any longer to communicate. Like right now: a look in his eyes, at his real, honest smile, spoke volumes, silently asking her to trust him.  
She took a big breath, deciding she was going to.  
“I do.”


	7. Cry to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kathiann, who prompted "cry yourself to sleep"

He had told her that she was like a family to him and that he would have always saved her. She had believed him, thought it wasn’t another one of his empty promises. Maybe because she used to think he was a good man. She guessed she should have seen it coming, but she had probably been too naïve, blinded by love, to see the truth. But now that she was alone, crying herself to sleep every night, not knowing where he was, she finally understood the truth.He had been using her all along. She was just a tool.


	8. Cry to sleep-Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by Kathiann on the mentalistbbvent community on Livejournal: cry yourself to sleep.

He had loved his family with all of himself, but he had never been raised to show his emotions. He thought it was a weakness, something he just couldn’t afford. He believed there was going to be time for that, and besides, there were always the small things, like kissing his daughter when he came home after a show or falling asleep curled into his wife’s side, smelling her hair.

But Red John punished him, showing Jane that he had always been wrong, from the start, about everything.

Now, as much as he cried, sleep would never came for him.

**Author's Note:**

> the reason the collection is called like that is not only for the connection of the show with the color red, but because I hand-write every piece of story I work on, and I have the tendency of using red ink for the titles. :)


End file.
